Marylin
Marylin is the Town Hall’s secretary. She’s one generation older than the protagonist and is married with Zenji. No particular friends known. Personal information The protagonist quickly discovers that Marylin has two serious problems in her daily life. The first one is her husband condition, Zenji: he’s paralysed from the low part of his body, including erection. Marylin hasn’t any sexual life with him anymore and she’s the only one being able to pay the bills and the cure. So, she desperately needs her job! Her second problem is that her boss, the Mayor, is perfectly aware of all that and takes advantage of the situation: as she cannot quit, he sexually abuses her as soon as he can. The protagonist will progressively become a friend of the couple, persuading them to find a way to heal Zenji by visual stimulation. When he will finally succeed, he will persuade them to do threesomes. Where to find her during her spare time (week-end from 14:00 to 18:00) * Mainly: Downtown mall or one of the conbini * Sometime: Eastside park, Southside beach, Northside museum She spends all her week-end morning at home to take care of her husband, after that she goes to the Mall lingerie shop from 13:00 to 14:00. How to please her: * Town provides a lot of sweet food & drink almost everywhere: Candy and chocolate, Huge cake in cafeteria, Coca cola, Redbull… * In mall jewellery: golden necklace (1.000 $), ruby ring (2.000 $) and diamond necklace (3.500 $). Intimate details Sexual preferences: (2) in threesome, (1) in handjob, blowjob, masturbation, exhibitionism, vaginal and anal sex. Secret: She doesn’t have any secret. How to unlock her? In the town hall, any day between 09:00 an 17:00. The protagonist watch her giving a blowjob and being fucked by the Mayor. How to raise her obedience? All strategies are good for raising Marylin, but you will need a reasonnable amount of cash during the first obedience event and to offer her all the required lingerie set for her husband's therapy. That's why that's a "late girl" that you cannot raise in the early game. * 1st Obedience event: during week-end in the underwear Mall shop of Downtown (usually between 13:00 and 14:00) with a cost of 300$. If the protagonist offers Marylin a 300$ sexy lingerie corset, she brings him at her home to present him her husband and explain his medical situation. The protagonist persuades them that Zenji could eventually heal if he's stimulated enough by watching his wife doing sexy things with another man. He can enjoy a handjob from Marylin and cum on her face in front of her husband. * 2nd Obedience event: during week-days in Town hall lobby at the end of her work shift, between 17:30 and 18:00. Marylin is discouraged by the lack of progress of Zenji's stimulating therapy and doesn't feel able to try more daring things because of the Mayor sexual abuses on her. The protagonist persuades her to make at least one try and she accepts to do a blowjob to him in front of her husband. As the result are good, she also try a titjob and a sixty-nine, succeeding to give her husband a semi-erected ejaculation. Full of hope, she then agrees to continue these shows with the protagonist. * '3rd Obedience event: '''during week-days in Town hall lobby, between 8:00 and 18:00. Marylin tries to find a way that her boss doesn't fuck her today. The protagonist persuades her that creampying her pussy should be enought to disgust the mayor. She then agrees to do a quick fuck in the town hall's toilets with the protagonist to soak her pussy with fresh cum. After that, the protagonist has a choice: he can choose to help Marylin and to use the glasses to discourage the mayor to touch her, or he can betray her and persuade the mayor to assfuck her. If he chooses this last option, he gains the mayor's favors but cannot reach Marylin's lover ending anymore. * '''4th Obedience event: '''in Marylin's house, after at least 7 therapy sessions for Zenji and after having offered Marylin the 2nd lingerie set at 250$. The protagonist decides to use the glasses to cure Zenji's erection problem. He conditionates him to react as soon as he will see his wife being sodomized. The therapy session is a good one, Marylin being especially motivated in her sexy lingerie. When the protagonist finally fucks Marylin's ass, Zenji has a full erection. Still being sodomized, Marylin blows her husband until he finally comes in her mouth. Except the cash problem of the first and last events, Marylin is easy to raise: she has an extra command from level 1 and is quite available during the evening in her Westside house. How to raise some other girls at the same time? During the day, Marylin in not that easy to reach: in his daily life, the protagonist don't have any occasion to be in the town hall, which is located in Southside. If he does that effort, it will be possible to raise Marylin at the same time than other Southside's girls : Eimi and Yae (and later : Shiho and Kinu). It's easier to raise Marylin when she's at home, in Westside, where a lot of other girls are available: Mitsuko, Hikari, Ryoko and especially Okimi who have quite a slow progression and who is a kind of "late girl" too. Additional scenes *Pact scene: Lily makes Marylin lick her pussy and suddenly makes appear a cock, deepthroating her by surprise before enjoying vaginal sex with her in the piledriver position. *Obedience events: previously mentioned. *Bonus event: therapy sessions for Zenji. From level 2+, the protagonist can buy some sexy lingerie to make therapy session where he fucks Marylin in front of her husband. Three successives sexual acts in each scene, additionnal obedience level giving an additionnal option at each step. **Transparent white nighty at level 2 (50 $): this therapy session can include handjob/footjob/??, blowjob/licking titjob/??, abd finishes with blowing titjob/vaginal sex/??. **Black lace bodysuit at level 3 (250$): this level is necessary to access to 4th obedience event. be implemented in v0.41 **Whorish lingerie set at level 4 be implemented in v0.41 *Special events: **''Emancipation: when she has Obedience160 and Affection 160, an event occurs when the protagonist meets her at her house between 19:00 and 22:00. During a dinner, Zenji and the protagonist persuade Marylin that she should try to go out with another man than her husband, to have a bit of fun. Reluctant, she agrees to try it one time with the protagonist and to go watch a movie with him. Choosing to watch an action movie bring to a failure ending: she won't agree to date any boyfriend. Horror movie and romantic movie will both allow her to be dated by the protagonist. The horror movie option gives access to a blowjob bonus scene in the car and the romantic movie option to a vaginal sex bonus scene in the movie theater and a anal sex bonus scene on the car dash in the middle of the street. **''Zenji's improved therapy process'': be implemented in v0.41 *Teaser events: none for the moment. *Endings: **Lover ending: mustn't have been betrayed her during 3rd obedience event will be implemented in v0.41. . **Slave ending: the protagonist accepts to share his slave with the mayor to get a job at the town hall. Both men roughly fuck her two times a day, evcen trying a double anal with her as her anus is now quite distorted. In the evening, the protogonist fucks her in front of her husband, through a large glass window that have been installed in the middle of the study room. The poor Zenji cannoit even touch his own wife while watching her being roughly assfucked by the protagonist. Suit gallery Will be added later Category:Female Characters